Automotive electrical/electronic components such as lamps, motors, sensors, switches, and ECUs (electronic control units) are placed in housings. Such housings have a vent hole, and a ventilation member is attached to the vent hole to prevent foreign matters from entering the housing while allowing gases to flow into and out of the housing. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a ventilation housing including a housing and a ventilation member attached to the housing.